The international patent applications WO 02/092153 A2, WO 03/028790 A1, WO 2005/075010 A1, WO 2006/084464 and the European patent application EP 0362484 A2 disclose drug delivery devices comprising means for reading information provided on a cartridge mounted in the device. The information is displayed by an electronic device, such as an LCD-display.
The international patent application WO 2005/004954 A1 discloses a drug delivery device usable with cartridges containing different concentrations of a drug. The drug delivery device comprises means for adjusting the delivery mechanism to a specific concentration of the drug. The preset concentration is displayed by an LCD-display.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a drug delivery device, wherein a user is easily and reliably provided with information related to a cartridge mountable in the device or a drug contained in such a cartridge.